This invention concerns combinations of a polyether antibiotic and a benzenamine. The combinations are synergistic in the treatment of coccidial infections.
All of the compounds employed in the combinations of this invention are known in the art. The polyether antibiotics are a class of compounds that have been widely used in the control of coccidiosis in poultry. The most widely used polyether antibiotic anticoccidial agent is monensin sodium, U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,568. The polyether antibiotics recently have been reported to be synergistic with nicarbazin and 4,4'-dinitrocarbanilide in the treatment of coccidiosis in poultry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,438.
The second component of the combinations provided by this invention is a 2,4-dinitro-N-[4-(fluoroalkoxy)phenyl]-6-(trifluoromethyl)benzenamine. These compounds are disclosed as antifungal agents in U.S. application Ser. No. 110,308, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,791 and European Application No. 156. U.S. application Ser. No. 110,307, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,710 describes the use of these compounds in the treatment of coccidial infections.
While the components employed in the combinations of this invention are known to have anticoccidial activity, there is nothing in the art to suggest that together the components would be synergistic. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a synergistic anticoccidial combination, and a method for controlling coccidiosis in poultry employing such combination.